nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Derron Culture
Vulpens have a lot of traditions and holidays they celebrate. In fact we have a lot of interesting customs that are similar to earthen traditions like the holy snow festival which is Christmas on Earth, I guess. So take a peek! Music Vulpens are known for their music. Usually it is a short piece and does not include singing. Here are some of the most popular pieces: Song of the Whistling Winds: This is a piece inspired by the [[Aerijar - God of the Whistling Winds|'Whistling Winds']] tale created by a Vulpen Musician named (Unnamed). Please click the second image to play the music and enjoy! Instrument: Piano Holidays New sky - This is the beginning of our year when we celebrate the day,[[Night - God of the Night Sky| Night]] and [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Day_-_God_of_the_Day_Sky Day], ascended into the sky and moved the Sun and Moon. We stay up for 20 hours which is how long one day lasts here. We have a big feast and dance the Sun dance at uv-hur (One hour or One O'clock) and the Moon dance at uv-ue-hur (15 Hour or 15 O'clock) Crying Eclipse Festival - We have this festival whenever an eclipse is about to appear usually every 18 months. This is one of our biggest events. We have a huge parade in the main city and small villages around the world have markets and fire-bangs (Fireworks on Earth) One of the most popular items to buy on this day is an eclipse pendant, much like the one Dawn and Dusk gave to their 8 children. This is a symbol of great luck. Holy Snow - This is very similar to Christmas. This happens the one month on Derron that it snows. It is said that Frozijar the god of ice and snow cries tears of falling snow for the month turning our warm planet into a land of ice. We have what Earth calls ice skating, Skiing and of course sliding down mountains of snow. We celebrate this as much as we can because it only lasts for one month in our year of 15 months. Intergalactic Science Day - This is an intergalactic celebrated day where all races celebrate Science and the scientists who explore our space and planets! More celebrations to come Society and Economy Economy: Vulpens don't have economy on Derron. As [[Jascita - God of Wisdom|'Jascita']];''' The god of Wisdom, once said "Everyone works together for the better. If one ant works alone he will accomplish nothing but if his colony helps him then everyone makes a nest and benefits!" So in this we do not have money. However we use units for galactic economy and trading with other races. ''Government:' We do not have a president or minister or any royalty. We are all on the same playing field and if one person does something wrong, the whole community of that village works together for a punishment or answer etc However, In the capital there are what you Earth people call 'police' to keep the whole city safe. There are also these police in smaller cities but none in villages! Category:Derron Category:Culture Category:Music Category:Society and Economy Category:Festivals/Holidays